


思春期

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 高中生吉，亚历克的舅舅莱，现代架空
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

红发的高个男孩在玄关前站定，捋了捋自己的发梢，伸手按响同学家的门铃。他竖起耳朵倾听，在心中默数着由远至近的脚步声，安静了几秒后，门锁被打开，一位高挑的金发青年出现在门后。  
这位样貌俊美的年轻男子个头刚到他的眉心，看他的时候会稍稍仰起脸，精致的五官常常令青春期的男孩心神不宁。  
“下午好，罗……罗严克拉姆先生。”他有些拘谨地说道，腼腆的双目耿直地盯着金发男子一眨不眨，握紧书包背带的手心渗出细汗。对方用那对色素极淡的冰蓝色眼珠打量着他的脸，了然地勾起唇角：“亚历克和我说过了。他还没回来，你先进来吧。”  
他侧过身给高个的红发男孩让出过道，吉尔菲艾斯礼貌地步入屋内，经过莱因哈特身边时，一股淡奶油的味道钻进他的呼吸。屋内没传来熟悉的浓咖啡香味，餐桌上搁着一杯巧克力奶昔，洗净的黑提葡萄与切好的甜柑盛放在玻璃果盘中。年轻男子摘下一粒晶莹的葡萄塞进嘴里，随口问道：“喝点什么？”  
“果汁就行，我自己来吧。”  
高个男孩放下书包，为自己打上一杯柳橙汁，放在巧克力奶昔对面的那个位置上。莱因哈特没有留意到他这项别有用心的举动，将果盘端到他面前，取过奶昔走到沙发旁坐下，拿起茶几上倒扣着的书看起来。  
令人熟悉而惬意的沉默。吉尔菲艾斯不时从课本中抬起头，莱因哈特一次都没撞见过他的视线。他的专注让渴望博得关注却本性温顺的青春期男孩心中腾起一股纠葛的挫败。吉尔菲艾斯不禁思考是否是自己太过年轻，从各方面都无法触动莱因哈特的内心，或是打从一开始就不曾存在任何有希望的迹象。  
莱因哈特看上去并不友善，精致无暇的五官让他轻易和旁人产生距离，就算抱恙也不会给那张冷峻秀美的面容增添多少客气。在这种情况下，身为他外甥能带回家的好友却没得到什么热情招待，也是意料之中的事。  
吉尔菲艾斯的目光落回习题集上，削好的铅笔尖在演算纸上落下沉思的点状笔触，活跃在他脑中的却是几步开外的那个人的影像。他想到他们第一次见面，是在半年前校运动会放学后，亚历克说他的舅舅今天来接他。他们在街口转角的甜品站一人买了支冰激凌，吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及尝出海盐的味道，莱因哈特就从一辆白色的轿车上下来了。之后吉尔菲艾斯完全忘记了冰激凌这回事。  
亚历克向年轻的金发男子介绍他的朋友，接着向吉尔菲艾斯介绍那是他年轻的舅舅。直到对方伸出手，他才意识到自己已经不礼貌地盯着对方看了很久。但莱因哈特一点都不尴尬，他礼貌地向吉尔菲艾斯展露这个男孩能想象到的最动人的笑容，年长者的稳重姿态在青春期男孩未打磨的心脏上敲下第一个凿口，那天以后吉尔菲艾斯萌生了一些叛逆的想法。但经过内心无数次相处的推演，都只让吉尔菲艾斯更加深刻地意识到自己将在莱因哈特面前暴露无遗的幼稚，以至于第二次、第三次、第四次……每一次见面，吉尔菲艾斯都只能僵硬地维持着他的懂事。  
高个男孩轻轻叹了口气，他什么都做不了——即便如此，和莱因哈特的独处还是让他甘之如饴。莱因哈特不需要奏鸣他那弦乐器般的嗓音，他只是待在那里，安安静静地就很动听。  
时间像在刀背上溜过的一般，漫长而激动人心。  
吉尔菲艾斯再次从课本中抬起头，金发的年轻男子已经侧躺在沙发上睡着了。窗外的秋季的暖阳在莱因哈特的周身打上一层淡淡的光晕，金黄色的发梢扩散出绚丽的光环，年轻男人姣美的肢体轮廓毫无防备地被透光的洁白衬衣勾勒出来。  
青春期的少年陷入了视界中的世界，每一束照在莱因哈特身上的光都引导着吉尔菲艾斯专心致志的方向。搭在书脊上的手指白皙修长，指尖是浅浅的粉色，指甲盖上透着莹润的光泽；他什么名贵饰物也没戴，自然而然透露着来自上层阶级的高贵的优雅。衬衣袖口上两枚袖扣都是解开的，这样放松的姿态让吉尔菲艾斯有种被信任的愉悦。  
莱因哈特是个娇生惯养的少爷，这一点比吉尔菲艾斯见过的任何富家子弟都更加凸显。羸弱多病的体质让吉尔菲艾斯对他的每一次呼吸都充满了不安的幻想，缓慢的吐息在少年的耳边不断放大、重复，萦绕着，每晚都伴随红发少年紊乱的心跳入梦。  
质地柔软的长裤描绘出莱因哈特优美的腿部线条，裤管微微翻起，露出袜口上一小截白嫩的脚腕。吉尔菲艾斯没见过他光脚的样子，但他可以想象出莱因哈特的每一寸肌肤，那双脚像一对精雕细琢的润玉，脆弱的血管像天然的纹理被包裹在脂白的肤表下。  
吉尔菲艾斯并不总是这么善于观察，只有当莱因哈特进入他的视线，他便不由自主地伺探对方的全身。他享受偶尔和莱因哈特视线相撞时的悸动，渴望攥取那双冰苍色的眼珠中流动的光，尽管对方根本不会察觉到他内心连自己也无法解析的异样。他喜欢过女生，至少也是有过好感，对于同性，他也有过欣赏。而莱因哈特带给他的是前所未有的冲击，这场冲击甚至仅仅是来自蝴蝶那对天鹅绒般柔弱的触角在他的胸口轻挠。  
红发男孩屏住呼吸，眼神滑向金发男子从领口露出的白皙脖颈与剔透的锁骨。凝脂般细腻光滑的肌肤，让吉尔菲艾斯想到橱窗中海绵蛋糕上的奶油。朗姆酒是他最喜欢的口味，而莱因哈特的皮肤看起来更甘美。少年条件反射地抿了抿唇，贪婪的味蕾让他的喉咙一阵干涩。他继续大胆地用视线描摹对方精致的鹅蛋型下颌，想象那张端丽的蔷薇色薄唇会是什么触感，草莓与杏仁的汁液、黑加仑果干、玫瑰花果脯，经过对方晶莹的贝齿咀嚼是不是会变得更可口；那张嘴会怎样品尝奶油汤上的酥皮，早餐的炼乳沾到唇上，他会舔舐多少下……红发男孩专注地凝视，良久，他才意识到莱因哈特已经醒了。  
年轻的金发男人一言不发地看着他，雪白的面颊有些发红，那或许是太阳晒热的，也或许是他一眼就看穿了吉尔菲艾斯在想什么。  
红发男孩对上那双探究的视线，莱因哈特立刻撇开眼睛，起身离开了沙发。燥热的气息这才从男孩的腹部盘旋到脸上——从莱因哈特躺在沙发上的角度，可以轻易发现桌下他的生理反应。  
被撞见这样的尴尬，他接下来有一会儿不敢再看莱因哈特，直到亚历克回来冲散了暧昧的气氛，让一切都恢复了平淡。  
他主动帮莱因哈特准备了晚餐，顺利完成了作业后，吉尔菲艾斯有些沮丧地陪亚历克玩了会儿游戏。在游戏厅里的时候，他还是喜欢玩游戏的，特别是亚历克没有一项能赢得过他。而现在情况不一样了，亚历克端庄的舅舅此刻就坐在他们身后，手上的那本书将他和未成年的孩子们之间划出一道需要翻山越岭才能触及的距离。  
他愈加烦躁而熟练地操纵着手柄，惹得亚历克连连嚷道：“齐格飞！至少也复活一下我吧，我们是队友！”  
“我现在过不去，你先躺会儿，马上赢了。”  
他双目失神地盯着屏幕，骨节分明的双手灵活地作出精准的条件反射。显示屏淡入游戏结束的字幕，名为“红胡子齐格”的像素角色在画面中沐浴着胜利者的彩色闪片。当然，莱因哈特不会因此称赞他，更不会发现他的游戏角色名称暗含了什么意有所指的双关。  
切换界面的间隙，一声清晰的翻页声扎痛了高个男孩的耳朵。他在做无用功，莱因哈特丝毫没受到他们的影响，反倒是他自己陷入了“除了会打游戏外一无是处”的内疚。吉尔菲艾斯一点都提不起兴致玩耍了，他想谈论一些有深度的话题，能让莱因哈特的注意力离开那本书；或者他想借过莱因哈特手上的书回去读一读，最好再写出一篇深得莱因哈特赏识的阅读报告，让他知道现在的高中生还不是那么无可救药。  
金发男子留意到回合的结束，抬头看了眼时钟，轻声提示道：“虽然是假期，现在也该休息了。吉尔菲艾斯，我家没有客房，你就睡亚历克的房间，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，谢谢罗严克拉姆先生收留……”  
“不用客气。要是觉得太挤，就让亚历克过来和我一起睡吧。”  
“可我还想玩儿。”金发的男孩撇了撇嘴，“这次我不和他一队了。”  
莱因哈特静静地扫过红发少年的脸，吉尔菲艾斯有种微妙地他在询问自己的意见的触动——然后莱因哈特转向自己的外甥，慢条斯理地命令道：“亚历克，把电视关了。”

轻微的夜风吹起窗帘，明亮的星月印在窗子的玻璃上。吉尔菲艾斯平躺着，安逸地沐浴着被窗沿固定成长方形的夜色。亚历克和莱因哈特的卧房是两张平行的床，因此他知道莱因哈特看到的和他一样多，仿佛他们正躺在同一张床上。一向沾到枕头就能睡着的红发男孩辗转难眠，鉴于这是莱因哈特的房子，吉尔菲艾斯不禁借题发挥地问起有关莱因哈特的事。  
“你不用过意不去，我舅舅从小就是天才，和同龄人没有共同语言，早就习惯独处了。”  
“哦……”红发少年陷入沉默，“那我过来是不是打扰到他了？”  
金发的友人笑起来：“他要是不喜欢你，是不会接待你的。我挺高兴你来，舅舅平时不允许我打扰他看书。”  
吉尔菲艾斯顿感一种被赋予了某种特权的宽慰，仿佛这一点符合常情的小小让步，能够证明他在莱因哈特的心里业已占据了一个不可小觑的位置。他进一步打探年轻男子神秘的过往，试图对比对方在自己内心已经逐渐成型的画像。出乎他意料的是，莱因哈特这样性情淡漠的人居然曾经有过一位女友，虽然两人间并没有什么感情可言，从而不温不火地交往数月就不了了之了。  
“舅舅特别听我母亲的话，她让舅舅找个女友，于是舅舅就找了。”  
“但怎么会有人以符合标准作为交往前提，而不是感到喜欢？”吉尔菲艾斯心下不快地问道，进而固执地说：“况且‘头脑好、性情佳’也不是什么高标准，光是我们学校，恐怕十分之一的人都符合。”  
“这么说，‘不和黑发的女生交往’就是高标准啰？”  
“对于我而言，黑发的女生给人感觉太强势了。”  
“我知道，我知道……”亚历克继续揶揄：“我们的好好先生齐格飞，其实喜欢占据主导位。”  
“也不是……”红发男孩下意识反驳，不死心地问：“你舅舅就没有什么社交点的爱好吗？”  
“你的话题为什么总围绕我舅舅？”亚历克不满地动了动，“你要是真的这么好奇，可以亲自去问他。”  
“他恐怕不会和我说这些。”  
“你一直都有和让其他人信服你的魔力。”金发的男孩打量着他的好友，露出一抹狡黠的笑：“而且，我舅舅的标准你再符合不过了，不是吗？你是我能想到的最高配，何况你长得不赖。”  
“别拿我开玩笑了。”红发男孩顿了顿，“我只是觉得他很孤独……我很敬重你舅舅。”  
金发少年沉默半晌，缓缓道：“齐格飞，看你是个好人，我才告诉你：我舅舅比你想象得要温柔多了。他只是不会和人打交道，不过这很有必要。”  
“很有必要？”  
“舅舅刚念中学的时候，被人尾随过几次，就是你想的那种尾随——后来我父亲不得不派人接送他上下学。”  
“这……嗯……他没事就好。”他干巴巴地回应，回想起下午在餐桌前发生的事，希望没有冒犯到莱因哈特。就目前来看，对方似乎没有把男孩青春期那种无时无刻不存在的冲动当一回事。  
“虽然我信得过你，齐格飞，但我还是保险地问一句：你没对我舅舅动什么歪脑筋吧？”金发男孩抬起脖子，审视般打探自己的友人。那双浅蓝色的眼睛只比莱因哈特深了一个度，从而流露出的一切都变得不一样，让吉尔菲艾斯立刻从莫名心虚的慌乱中冷静了下来。  
“我今晚就会趁你睡着了以后，溜到你舅舅的房间，对他做一些你只能在夜间付费节目中看到的事。”  
他一本正经地看着亚历克的眼睛，大言不惭地说出下流的话。金发男孩先是挑起眉头，随后捂住嘴爆发出笑意。  
“你还是不要开玩笑了，齐格飞。”他一把将红发少年神情严肃的脸推到一边，“你太正经了，听起来怪瘆人的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高中男生对年长者的微荤想法

高个的红发少年站在洗手台前，掰着自己的下颌，努力凑近镜面观察自己的脸颊。他懊恼地发现，在积蓄了两三天，忍受了一系列零碎的、短胡渣的烦恼后，自己还是没有好好地长出多少胡须。但这次他总归可以在莱因哈特的洗浴室里摆放剃须的用具，间接让莱因哈特知道他已经向成熟男人的身份迈进了一步。  
吉尔菲艾斯纠结地摸了摸自己已经清理洁净的脸颊，一方面他想在莱因哈特的面前保持清爽的外表，一方面又极力希望莱因哈特能留意到他成长的迹象，但莱因哈特观察他，绝不比他观察莱因哈特那样细致。他距离莱因哈特最近的那次——大腿和大腿之间约莫一个拳头的距离，当然对方是醒着的——就对莱因哈特有了入微的观察：这个年轻男人的肌肤极为细腻，和小姑娘似的，脸上根本找不到会长出胡须的毛孔，光滑如瓷的脖颈上甚至看不出喉结。而且他的体态轻盈纤细，不是一般成年男人那样的五大三粗、孔武有力，也区别于女子那般曼妙婀娜。总之，在莱因哈特身上出现的是激素发展史上的奇迹，要不是吉尔菲艾斯正受着科学的引导，他会相信每个神话都是真实的，是那些跨越了自身起源的神明共同创造了莱因哈特这样的存在。  
红发男孩不禁感叹了一声，他实在是控制不住自己想要将对方一直锁在眼眶里的心情，以至于他想不起在遇见莱因哈特以前他都是靠着什么度日的。偶尔他在极端冷静时会反思自己是不是有些走火入魔、过火了，但校园心理咨询室给他的回复中写到这是“健康、正常的，荷尔蒙让他们认为自己心仪的对象最具吸引力，每个男孩的青春期都会有的心理经历，尝试去接受它”。这封邮件很快就被吉尔菲艾斯滤掉了，他和那些青春期男孩根本不一样，校医们根本不知道他们在回复中用代词谈及的人到底有多么好看。  
冰蓝色的动人双目从书页的对面投射过来一个疑惑的眼神，吉尔菲艾斯又一次被莱因哈特抓到他在看他，不过他这次也没有移开视线。他没有一次回避过和莱因哈特的对视。过去有几次莱因哈特忍不住问他是不是饿了或是渴了，甚至悄悄走进洗浴室，看看是不是自己脸上有什么东西；然而吉尔菲艾斯从来只是摇摇头，做一会儿自己的事，又复抬起头盯着莱因哈特。他本以为这么做会惹恼对方，莱因哈特却出奇地有耐心，尽管他的阅读速度会因此变慢一些——大抵不是吉尔菲艾斯的错觉。  
莱因哈特从来不直问吉尔菲艾斯为什么要盯着他看，似乎他根本没意识到用那张天赐的好皮囊在人家面前晃来晃去也算一种招摇。不过就算他真的问起，吉尔菲艾斯也只能普通诚实地回答“因为您很好看”，这种对方也许早就不屑一顾的实话会显得他很浅薄。  
这令一个高中男生感到懊恼。如果艺术鉴赏有最高级，那就是“欣赏莱因哈特”，但他现在正坐在这里欣赏，却无法给这场享受一个符合它的伟大之处的名分。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我不是想指责你的意思……”金发年轻男子忽然开口了，他轻轻咬住自己的下唇，看起来在斟酌自己的言辞。“如果我在这里干扰到你学习的话，需要我去书房吗？”  
红发男孩闻言连连摇头，莱因哈特之所以一直在客厅阅读，正是因为书房的空气不流通，他的体质无法承受。  
“不麻烦您了，是我自己的原因……现在有些没心思学习。”  
金发男子若有所思地颔首，“那就等亚历克醒了再学习吧，两个人好作伴。”他低下头恢复了阅读的姿势，忽而冷静片刻，将眼神飘往别处，轻声说：“是不是我的生活习惯太单调，让你感觉无聊了？”  
年轻男人的语气中有些自责的意味，吉尔菲艾斯立刻否决道：“请不要这么说！我一直没什么幽默细胞，大概给您感觉很沉闷……”  
“我倒是觉得和你呆在一起很舒适。亚历克刚搬来的时候，我还为代沟烦恼了好一阵呢。啊！这么说你不会不高兴吧？好像你老气横秋似的……”  
莱因哈特道歉的同时带点自嘲和揶揄的成分，那神态和亚历克有几分相似，但举手投足间都散发着漫不经心的风情，让红发男孩又一次红了脸。  
“不过你确实已经有一副可靠的外表了。”  
“谢谢您不把我当作小孩子看待。”  
“别急着谢我，男孩子的身体总是比大脑发育得快。”金发男子笑了笑，“亚历克也很懂事，但比你还是逊色一些。”  
高个男孩腼腆一笑，礼貌告诉他应该就此打住对话，而他不想放过和莱因哈特交流的机会。他将目光聚焦在莱因哈特的手上，问道：“说起来，您很喜欢军事吗？”  
年轻男人的面色立刻变得不太自然，将那本战争事典合起来放在一旁，敏感得像课堂上被老师撞见玩手机的中学生。  
“嗯。很奇怪吗？”  
实际上关于莱因哈特是军事爱好者这一点，吉尔菲艾斯早就了然于心。他还知道因为体质的关系，莱因哈特当年报考军官学校时的体检没合格，义务服役也被免除了。换言之，即便现在爆发战争，莱因哈特也不会是征兵的对象，他没办法做一个军人。  
“不奇怪，只不过战争距离我们很远，至少现在是和平时期。”  
“嗯，无聊的和平。”金发男子耸耸肩，“那它最好继续无聊下去。”  
“您有没有对宇宙感兴趣呢？”吉尔菲艾斯试图转移这个令莱因哈特不快的话题，“宇宙永远会给我们足够的惊喜。截至目前为止，它还没有表现出会让人失望的迹象。”  
“星辰距离我们更远。”莱因哈特回答道，“但它们的确很美……谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯。你的身高做不了宇航员，让我感觉很欣慰。”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣了一会儿，才反应过来莱因哈特是在和他开玩笑。这相当非比寻常，他们的距离无形地被拉近了些许，仿佛他的手已经穿过了某层面纱，触到了莱因哈特的肌肤——就和他想象中的一样光滑。那对苍冰般锐利的冰蓝色眼珠折射出融化了的、柔和的光，一切凌厉的气势都褪去，柔软的、让人有些发痒的暖意蹿上心头。  
这给了吉尔菲艾斯一个澎湃的契机，金发男子的目光渐渐落到他的额角，蔷薇色的薄唇动了动，最终没说什么。  
“你们在说什么悄悄话呢？”  
清脆的少年的声音划破了此刻的宁静，金发的男孩站在卧房门口，挑着眉看向自己的舅舅和好友。莱因哈特的神色立刻恢复如初，但在吉尔菲艾斯的眼中已经不再那么冷清而高不可攀。“希望你们没背着我吃了下午茶。给我留了块蛋糕吧？”  
金发男子闭口不言，拾起手旁的书；吉尔菲艾斯挠了挠发尾，“嗯……没吃，你这么一说我有些饿了。”  
少年仔细地来回打量沙发上两人的面孔，敏锐地皱起眉：“休想瞒我。我要去检查冰箱。”

影片正放到高潮，吉尔菲艾斯假装不在意地瞟向洗浴室，年轻的金发男子正抱着睡衣准备洗漱。莱因哈特的确发现了他刻意放在眼尖的人才能留意的角落里的剃须用品，甚至拿起了剃须啫喱好奇地看了一眼。但他很快一声不吭地放下了，利索地关上门，没有吉尔菲艾斯想象中的那样，向他投来一个不言而喻的理解的微笑之类的。  
红发男孩转过头来，轻轻叹了口气。他十分真挚地希望——尽管有一些愧疚——亚历克干脆直接昏睡过去，好让他和莱因哈特再多独处一段时间。  
“这个系列真是一部不如一部。”金发少年忿忿地评价道。  
“拿现成的模型改一改，随便加些特效就能赚钱，谁还想琢磨剧情呢？”*  
“这是在消费男人的浪漫！”  
“亚历克，你该长大了。”红发少年语重心长地对友人说道，“人机恋是没有出路的。”  
金发的男孩露出怀疑的表情：“齐格飞，你竟然背叛了组织？是不是哪个人类妖精给你下了咒？”  
红发少年摇了摇头，“如果真是这样，你会祝福我吗？”  
高个的男孩一脸认真，亚历克审视良久，慎重拍了拍他的肩：“我没有理由不祝福你，我的朋友。”  
吉尔菲艾斯走进水蒸气还未散尽的洗浴室，沐浴的香气残留在这个封闭的空间内，它们是从莱因哈特赤裸的肌肤上散发出来的，此时温暖地覆盖在吉尔菲艾斯身上。几乎是与此同时，处在青春期的男孩发现自己起了反应。  
令他有些畏惧而好奇的性冲动在他的体内压抑地乱窜，让吉尔菲艾斯想立刻夺门而出，直接袭击莱因哈特或是一个抱枕。但高个男孩坚定地走到花洒下，努力想些枯燥的事试图让自己平息下来。  
偏偏那些乏味的概念一个个主动从他的脑海中剥离开了，剩下的只有莱因哈特，各个角度、各个表情，记忆像如数家珍般在吉尔菲艾斯的脑海中摊开有关莱因哈特的一切。他撩动刘海的模样，脸颊上被热出红晕的模样，喝了些酒面含醉意的模样；他握着咖啡匙的柔嫩手指，神态放松的娟丽眉头，端丽的蔷薇色的薄唇；他洗完了澡，浑身散发慵懒的暗示，真丝的睡裤垂到脚底，他光着脚，却把那双漂亮的玉足又一次藏在鞋里……金发年轻男人的点滴开始蚕食红发少年的感官，它们甚至慢慢汇聚起来，就在吉尔菲艾斯的耳边、在他的面前，生动地展现出莱因哈特的音容笑貌。  
那双柔和漂亮的冰蓝色明眸看着他，高个的红发男孩红着耳朵，自暴自弃地闭上眼想象莱因哈特刚才在这里淋浴的情形。柔软的金色发梢被打湿贴在颈后，水珠从嫩滑的肌肤上滚落，将俊美男子白皙的面颊蒸得透粉。桂皮香皂从他修长的颈侧滑到胸口，再滑到腰际、小腹，顺着匀称完美的胯部转向两臀之间。  
一双更为年轻的大手代替了香皂在莱因哈特的身上游走，它更加灵活，也更加稚涩，它渴望年轻男人鲜活的肌肤，在对方的敏感处逗留。封闭的淋浴间里热流氤氲，莱因哈特雪白的躯体被他困在两臂之间，白晃晃地在雾气中若隐若现。空气中回荡着断断续续的轻吟，动听的沙哑溢出金发男人纤长的脖颈，然后那双柔嫩的手不得已按在玻璃上，朦胧的身影随着身后少年的动作上下起伏。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有看过多少成人影片，仅仅是印象中的那几个画面，足够让他在这个亢奋的期间不断回想。他将莱因哈特代入他的想象中，依靠药物巩固过的身子有些放荡，虚软无力地遭到高个男孩肆意的蹂躏。  
这太荒唐了，吉尔菲艾斯困恼地自责，他甚至都还没有和莱因哈特好好地单独交流过几次，只是刚刚有所进展，却已经在幻想这样下流的事。尽管他已经从亚历克那儿或多或少知道了莱因哈特的成长经历，也从观察中了解了莱因哈特的喜好，但莱因哈特对他还所知甚少，更别提把他印象良好的懂事少年和正在他的家里臆想和他做爱的少年联系到一起。  
与莱因哈特身上相同味道的沐浴气息萦绕在吉尔菲艾斯的周身，让他的想象真实得近在咫尺。红发男孩急促地喘息起来，室内的水流声中靡靡回响着某种有规律的声音，一次次加快了频率。  
他低沉地哼了一下，耳根通红，渐渐放松了绷紧的双腿。热水顺着他发育紧实的手臂流下，冲散了少年掌心浊白的液体。  
吉尔菲艾斯甜蜜而困扰地叹了口气，这股情难自已的燥热令少年飘飘欲仙。而此刻就在这扇门外，诱导了这一切的金发男人全然不知他将一个高中男孩的青春期冲动放大了多少倍。  
高个少年走到毛巾架面前，盯着那条莱因哈特使用过的浴巾，试图从中看出金发男子矜持中的破绽以平复自己意淫后的不安。尔后他捧起那条香喷喷的浴巾按在脸上，小心翼翼地深呼吸，随后心虚地走出了洗浴室——幸好莱因哈特全然不知。  
复杂的情绪干扰着他的睡意，吉尔菲艾斯今晚换了种方式失眠。他看着身旁金发的友人，亚历克已经睡着了。亚历克身上有和他舅舅相似的地方，他们都是金发碧眼的标致美人，莱因哈特的金发更浅、眼珠更冷，他远比他的外甥看起来要不近人情，同时也让吉尔菲艾斯感觉到震撼的悸动。红发少年在脑中刻画出莱因哈特熟睡的模样，脆弱易碎的神情轻易激起他的怜爱之心。  
一声细微的响动从门口传来，细窄的门缝被廊道上橙黄的灯光照亮，一点点变宽。吉尔菲艾斯下意识地闭上双眼，模仿好友做着平稳的吐息。  
年轻男子走到床前，将少年们胸口的被单拉到肩上，掖了掖被角。莱因哈特的每个动作都很轻，也许只是他身体不好的缘故，但这足够让吉尔菲艾斯将之视为一种温柔。  
莱因哈特在他身旁站定了一会儿，俯身越过他轻轻吻了吻亚历克的额头。睡衣领口中散出的温暖馨香笼罩着吉尔菲艾斯，他很想睁开眼，和莱因哈特再互道一次晚安，入睡前再看一眼对方的脸，但他已经错过了最佳清醒的时机。他静静地等待友人舅舅的离开，忽然，一双柔软的唇贴上他的眉心，像天鹅的羽翼轻轻拂过。  
吉尔菲艾斯的全身神经立刻进入了停摆的状态——他和莱因哈特第一次零距离接触的事件，不是脑内模拟了许多次的手指相碰，而是对方主动给予的吻。这完全超出了一个高中男孩的纯情设想。  
年轻男子也许并没意识到自己做了什么，或是同样陷入了困惑，他留在原地，伸手抚弄了一会儿吉尔菲艾斯的发梢，才轻手轻脚地合上房门。  
温柔的酥劲贯穿了红发男孩的神经系统，剧烈的心跳声几乎会吵醒身边的友人。他一遍遍地回味莱因哈特的唇与手指的触感，忽然遍体通透，源源不断地幸福感将他推入梦境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *取自一个基友某次评论迈克尔贝


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目标是年长者的床

窗外的雨渐渐停了，淅淅沥沥的雨声越来越微小，天色忽而变得清澈明朗了些。吉尔菲艾斯起身打开窗，将桌上的常春藤搬回窗台上，空气中生机的声音重新与屋内的宁静交融在一起。  
金发男子坐在餐桌前，那只秀美修长的手捏着一把银制夹子，从奶油罐糖碗中取出一枚颗粒细腻的糖块轻轻地搁在咖啡碟上，如此重复三次；随后他放下夹子，换上一把费沙博览会纪念款的咖啡匙，逐个将糖块浸入冒着热气的瓷杯中，轻柔又一丝不苟地搅拌，再沿着深褐色波纹的漩涡缓缓倒入散发着醇香的奶精，直到咖啡的色泽再次均匀地稳定下来。他的动作充满了符合礼仪的娴熟与耐心，但他没有马上品尝这杯被精心对待过的热饮的味道，而是转向靠近左手的瓷碟，毫不客气地吃掉了奶油顶上的樱桃干。  
莱因哈特的一切都恰到好处，任何时候都笔挺的腰杆与脖子让他的气质永远端庄，除了不时从半合的眼帘中显露的疲态让他看起来格外脆弱。  
“您身体不舒服吗？”  
一直盯着年轻男人的吉尔菲艾斯终于找到时机开口——莱因哈特做自己的事的时候，他从来舍不得打搅他，尽管在厨房传出咖啡香味时他就想说话了。  
“只是这两天连着下了雨，没休息好。”金发男子向后靠了靠，没有碰到椅背。他揉了揉自己的眉心，再次问道：“你真的不吃吗？朗姆酒可是最好吃的口味。”  
红发男孩诚恳地摇摇头，“不吃。”  
吉尔菲艾斯本来不是这么打算的，他原计划买三块法兰克福皇冠蛋糕作为今天的下午茶，但排到他时只剩下一块了，否则他也不用背着亚历克悄悄塞给莱因哈特作餐后甜点。  
色素极浅的冰蓝色双目打量了他一会儿，金发的年轻男子很快心安理得地接受了独享的权利，优雅又快速地小口吃完了面前的蛋糕。他已经渐渐习惯了红发男孩经常黏在他身上的视线，并日复一日地越来越适应对方望不到尽头的温柔与体贴。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道许多人会愿意为了见到莱因哈特被一小块蛋糕满足的模样在拥挤的商业街面包店里花上两小时等待，好在唯独他有这个殊荣——他是这个宝藏男人的唯一发现者，并且不打算将这座矿藏公诸于众。  
莱因哈特富有光泽的白嫩手指轻巧地端起瓷杯，英挺的鼻尖接触到杯面的雾气时，精致的面容上露出一抹满足又放松的笑意。这是吉尔菲艾斯非常享受的时刻之一，尽管一想到莱因哈特一定是喝过许多次苦咖啡才能精准地把握自己要加多少糖和奶让他忍不住感慨：那些是他替莱因哈特喝下去的就好了。  
金发男子两只漂亮的冰蓝色眸子望着窗外，浅浅抿了一口香浓的独家配方热饮，秀丽的眉头舒展开，笑着赞赏道：“雨还真是奇妙的东西，下的时候会让人心情沉重，停了之后却能让一切事物看起来都变得更加美丽。”  
雨没有让莱因哈特变得更加美丽，吉尔菲艾斯心想，因为雨没有那样大的权力。莱因哈特的美在它们之上，能真正让莱因哈特展露笑颜的是甜食带给他的愉悦，而不是只能润泽大地的雨滴。  
“所谓的雨，或许就是消失的不知名星体的泪水吧。”  
明亮过千万星辰的双目落在红发男孩身上，吉尔菲艾斯发现年轻男子的神情变得柔软。“吉尔菲艾斯，没想到你还是个诗人。”  
“我只是比较多愁善感罢了。”  
“心思细腻不是坏事。”  
莱因哈特以极为轻柔的声音说道，抬起手抚弄红发少年额角的发梢。可以将之视为长辈对晚辈的安抚，但对于他们目前的身份和距离来说，暧昧无法忽视地占据了更大的成分。两人不禁同时愣住，年轻男子立刻移开手腕，吉尔菲艾斯则盯着对方穷追不舍。他已经清楚这是莱因哈特一个惯常的动作，不过这是对方第一次在他“醒着”的时候做出这个亲昵的举动。  
年轻男子撇开眼睛，难得露出一丝在晚辈前不自然的情绪。吉尔菲艾斯不可抑制地再次心跳加速，他极想告诉莱因哈特他喜欢被这样抚摸，但这未免鲁莽又突兀。  
骤然安静的客厅显得太空旷，红发男孩压低了声音，用只有近在咫尺才能听清的音量说道：“没关系的。”  
连他自己也不知道他在指什么。

一片通透的夜空中，闪烁着的星星让红发少年心中的思绪更为清晰。他看了看身边的友人，悄悄爬下床，合上房门站在廊道上。  
他面对着另一间卧室，就和过去的每一晚一样，它留着一条窄窄的缝隙，比待人开启的潘多拉魔盒还要诱人。吉尔菲艾斯将手贴在门上，不知自己会从中放出些什么，但无论是什么在驱使他，他知道希望肯定在里面。  
高个男孩谨慎地推开门，铰链像和他串通好了似的一声不吭。他紧张地屏住了气息，小心翼翼地踏入金发男子的卧房。空气中满是莱因哈特身上那样甘甜的味道，在夜色的搅拌中，吸入肺中的清幽的淡香变得暧昧了起来。吉尔菲艾斯顿时有些手足无措，但他坚定地继续走向对方的床头。  
年轻的金发男人正在熟睡。那双浓密纤长的睫毛伏在吹弹可破的白嫩肌肤上，像栖息在玉石上的金色蝶翼，似乎轻轻一吹就会散落绚烂的金粉。红发男孩被这副纯真的睡颜深深吸引了，他不禁用唇温柔地碰了碰，触感像亲吻一朵蓓蕾的花蕊。他继续亲吻年轻男人散落着凉凉的金色发丝的额头、舒展的眉心，笔挺又秀美的鼻梁，最后有些笨拙地将吻落在那双蔷薇色丝绒般的薄唇上。  
异常柔软的触感带给他一片酥麻，令吉尔菲艾斯的头脑一片空白，他本能地压下唇想要更加贴近，毫无防备的金发男子这才迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。高大的红发男孩蹲在床前，腼腆而专注地凝视着他——没有人告诉过吉尔菲艾斯偷亲的人醒过来了该怎么办，但他从没想过逃避。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，怎么了？”  
朦胧的、轻柔的声线撩动了男孩的心弦，青春期的少年一下子反应过来自己的所作所为，霎时红了脸：“我……我有些睡不着，但亚历克已经睡着了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有直接回答莱因哈特的问题，他知道莱因哈特能推断他没说出来的那句话。无论从哪方面而言，他都羞于直接开口。  
金发男子眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，向里面挪了挪，给高个男孩腾出一个位置。隔了一会儿，他忽然整个人浑身一震，试图从床上起身，但吉尔菲艾斯立刻将他抱紧，让他无法挣脱。  
“……你不去一下卫生间吗？”  
莱因哈特的嗓音还带着睡梦中的沙哑，但急促的语速已经表明了他的清醒。红发男孩紧张地抱着怀中的年轻男子，用力摇了摇头。  
“您继续睡，不用管我……它自己会好的。”  
挣扎的柔软身躯勾起了吉尔菲艾斯更加不可思议的欲望，他难以克制地嗅着莱因哈特露在领口外的脖子，肌肤上淡淡的暖香丝毫没能安抚他的神经，反倒令他袭击的动作绷在肌肉里，按在对方腰际的手不安分地揉起来。  
金发男子强忍了几秒，不断扭动身子，想要挣脱男孩的手臂。然而他的力气轻而易举就耗尽在高个男孩结实的臂弯中，根本无力应对吉尔菲艾斯接下来的举动，以至于对方为了固定住他而将他压在身下时，他轻不可觉地发起抖来。  
“请别害怕，我不会伤害您的，我发誓……”  
红发少年急切地说道，以一种克制、低沉的嗓音真挚地向金发男子道歉。但他火热的身躯紧紧贴在莱因哈特的身后，坚硬的下体压在对方的大腿上，让他的真诚毫无说服力。  
“……下去。”  
金发男子低声应道，吉尔菲艾斯听出了他语气中的不安，似乎自己在莱因哈特心中建立起的信任正在瓦解。但他是冤枉的，不受他控制的青春期冲动才是这一切的罪魁祸首。吉尔菲艾斯涨红了脸，他大气也不敢出一个，却不肯从对方身上挪开。他舍不得放开怀里的金发男人，要是他现在离开了，便是坐实了他心怀不轨，又猥亵未遂；一旦他放手，莱因哈特绝不会再让他踏进来一步，就因为他不守规矩的老二很可能想得寸进尺。事实却是他根本没想到会发展成这样，他希望获得对方的理解。  
“……我不要下去。”  
他认真地说道，激动和委屈让红发的青春期男孩声音有些哽咽。“罗严克拉姆先生……我没有想伤害您。”  
莱因哈特起初仍旧挣扎了几下，两人僵持了几分钟后，他敏感地察觉到，莱因哈特服软了。显然金发的成年男人很清楚吉尔菲艾斯现在想要的是什么，也清楚如果吉尔菲艾斯一开始就想强迫他，他根本毫无胜算。吉尔菲艾斯同样对这一点了然于心，但他不是那样的男孩。  
沉默的短短数百秒足够为他重新赢回莱因哈特的信任，尽管年轻男子仍然表现得不安。  
“十分抱歉……请允许我再待一会儿，马上就好。”  
高个男孩羞怯地保证道，但他的下体完全没有执行放松的命令，反倒有些志在必行的硬气。金发的年轻男子侧过脸打量着身上的男孩，又移开视线，忍耐着一声不吭。  
隔了一会儿，红发男孩撑在年轻男子两侧的手臂上渗出了细汗。越是发觉自己幼稚，吉尔菲艾斯便越难将注意力放在自己的幼稚上——他变得越来越想要，反抗的莱因哈特和顺从的莱因哈特，哪个都会勾起他的欲望。  
莱因哈特轻轻叹了口气，犹豫地将手伸到身后，在男孩的疑惑中缓缓握住了那根兴奋的器官。  
吉尔菲艾斯惊讶得几乎弹起来，他绷紧了身体，炙热的双手攥紧了金发男子身侧的床单。  
“这件事不应该由我来教你，你该学着自己解决了。”莱因哈特低声说道，渐渐摆动起手腕，抚弄男孩青春期的冲动。  
吉尔菲艾斯讶异而兴奋地看着怀中的金发男人，对方柔软的手指在他的睡裤里暧昧地动作，脸却撇向一旁，只露出羞红的耳朵。  
“我要是自己做不好怎么办……还能找您吗？”  
他小心翼翼地问。  
“没有男生会做不好这个。”  
金发男子闷闷地答道，似乎有些不情愿。吉尔菲艾斯很想说“您就做得不好”，但他还没丧失理智到愚蠢的地步。他俯下身趴在对方身上，借助本能在莱因哈特温热的手心里抽动。年轻男子下意识地再次绷紧了身体，但他很快默许了吉尔菲艾斯的行为。  
红发男孩贪婪地呼吸着年长者身上让他着迷的清香，莱因哈特的掌心柔软细腻，每一寸触碰都让青涩的少年情难自已。那只洁净的手心周到地照料着他的欲望，逐渐变得黏糊糊的。房内除了男孩低沉的呼吸，只有隐隐约约从布料中传出体液与肌肤的摩擦声。  
细微的水声极为煽情，滚烫的空气涌出两人共用的被窝，让红发男孩的脑子里充满了邪恶的想法。他不着痕迹地将手从对方的后腰摸到小腹，向下触碰着金发青年身上同样敏感的地方。莱因哈特直起身子想要躲过少年的冒犯，而比他结实的高个男孩挡在他身上，让他毫无后退的可能。  
俊美的金发男子克制地叫唤了一声，落在吉尔菲艾斯的耳中犹如春梦的开端。  
“……别碰我，把手拿开。”莱因哈特立刻威胁道，但持续暧昧的抚慰与男孩宽大的温热掌心让他用错了语气。  
“我想学着您做。”  
情欲让少年温和的声音变得低沉而沙哑，听起来像引诱处子的邪魔。他知道莱因哈特一向有极强的自尊心，哪怕自己会有所损失也不会拒绝友善和礼貌的请求——而这正是吉尔菲艾斯擅长的。  
红发男孩新奇地抚摸着对方光滑的肌肤，炙热的指尖抚遍年轻男子平坦的小腹，脆弱敏感的器官在他的手中一点点变硬，渐渐支起形状。  
金发男子将脸埋在枕芯中，动听的嗓音不时发出沙哑的轻哼。吉尔菲艾斯没有一天不担心莱因哈特的身体超过负荷，而当他掌控了对方时，每一次不寻常的呼吸都带给他特殊的刺激。他的抚慰毫无章法可言，和莱因哈特亲昵到这种程度完全突破了他想象的极限，打乱了他所有的计划。吉尔菲艾斯像在梦境中一般担心醒来，但莱因哈特的敏感如此真实，双腿夹得紧紧的，不断在他的身下颤动。  
“别弄了，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
金发男子断断续续地说道，冰蓝色的双眼中酝酿着让他困惑的情欲，狭长的勾人眼尾上沾着细碎的泪珠。夜色毫不留情地将趋于弱势的年长者暴露在敬重他的晚辈面前，那张平日里冷峻又不怒自威的精致面孔呈现出惊人的温顺与魅惑，年长的优雅男子低声央求着，看起来就像自己被胁迫了一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯可以想象，在莱因哈特的青春期，他也许只有过寥寥几次性冲动，都是发生在不知不觉的熟睡中；他大概从没像其他男孩那样解决过自己的欲望，他见过，却没做过，或是放弃了——他对自己的身体一无所知，为此莱因哈特此刻对待性就像面对未知那样不安。  
尽管如此，金发男人仍然真真切切地触碰了他最隐私的部位，这能证明一些吉尔菲艾斯很乐意见到的事。红发男孩忍不住将唇贴上对方光洁的肌肤，吮吻金发男子散发着清香的白皙颈窝。  
莱因哈特躲避着青春期男孩灼热的唇，而吉尔菲艾斯进一步侵犯了年长者，一只手钻进对方的衣摆，抚摸年轻男子光滑的肌肤与柔软的胸口。他听着莱因哈特发出急促的呼吸声，抚弄对方小巧的、挺立的乳首，成就感与快感交织着从指尖传上脑皮层。  
他的身体极为敏感，吉尔菲艾斯深受鼓舞地继续揉弄，大拇指划过对方的顶端，按着最敏感的小口磨蹭。金发男子雪白的两颊腾起爱欲的潮红，俊俏的面容焕发出为快感困扰的神情。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，不要……”  
年轻男子柔声恳请道，伏下头，柔软的金色卷发细微地颤动。掌控年长者的滋味让吉尔菲艾斯欲罢不能，红发男孩集中攻击着他欲拒还迎的身体，身下的柔软躯体愈发火热而敏感。  
莱因哈特难耐地叫了出来，不是强忍着泄露出喉咙的一两声，而是用那优雅澄澈的嗓音发出一连串起伏婉转、会让人面红耳赤的声音。对方已经无力继续替他舒缓冲动，但吉尔菲艾斯仍从莱因哈特潮红的侧颜中获得了极大的满足。  
金发男人紧抓着枕头，柔软细腻的身躯在床单上扭动，着急得有些不寻常。他不断向吉尔菲艾斯投来迷茫的眼神，开口却说不出完整的话，似乎不知道该怎么办。这使得红发男孩手上的动作变得粗鲁了一些。莱因哈特敏锐地接收到了对方的变化，他的双腿痉挛起来，声音更加绵软，呼吸越来越频繁，渐渐变成上气不接下气。  
他看起来又欢愉又痛苦，初次犯事的少年慌了神，来不及为对方渡气，他立刻捂住年轻男子的口鼻，迫使陷入过度换气的莱因哈特恢复正常的呼吸频率。年轻男子握住他的手腕，柔软的双唇在他的手心里发出意味不明的暧昧的咕哝，之后莱因哈特的身体软了下来，趴在床上一动不动。  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉到了，当莱因哈特的理智回来，发现自己高潮后那一瞬间难以置信的呆滞，但他来不及细究。他侵犯了莱因哈特腿间的那只掌心一片湿黏，金发男子脸上交杂着羞赧与屈辱的表情，命令吉尔菲艾斯离开他的房间，就像吉尔菲艾斯对他做了什么很过分的事情一样——分明这一切都是他给的勇气，他轻易让一个处在青春躁动期的男性上了自己的床。  
这是莱因哈特第一次用这样严厉的口吻对他说话，红发男孩有些畏惧，但他知道现在不是卖乖的时候。他仔细替对方拉起被角，盖住年轻男子露在外的肩膀，试了试对方被细汗打湿的额头。莱因哈特没有甩开他的手，甚至一句反抗的话都没说，只是瞪着高大的红发少年，冰蓝色的火焰像要在他的脸上烧出两个洞。随后他翻过身去背对着吉尔菲艾斯，缩成一团的背影意外的孩子气。  
莱因哈特并没有反感他，意识到这点的少年不禁有些雀跃。他低下头吻了吻年轻男人金灿灿的后脑勺，腼腆而心满意足地轻声说：“好梦……罗严克拉姆先生。”


End file.
